


Old Memories

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Eye Contact, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Past Mind Control, Ruseb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is at Ruvik’s mansion again, as he looks around he starts seeing things that bring back memories for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Memories

Sebastian got to the top of the ladder, looking around at the abundance of books and shelves around him. “Shouldn’t be anything up here though.” He walked over to a small window and glanced out of it, swearing he saw two kids sitting outside. “The fuck?” He looked back and they were gone, making Sebastian think it was just another illusion. Sebastian shook his head and stepped forwards, looking down at the ground to see something, a toy truck it looked like for a moment, go past his feet and fall down the ladder he just climbed up. It didn’t make it to the bottom before disappearing.  
“Ruben that was my favorite toy.” Sebastian’s eyes widened and he looked over to see two young boys sitting by another pile of toys. One of them had blond hair pushed back out of his face, and he was looking in the direction the truck had gone. He wore a suit and was dressed neatly and clean. The other had darker hair, he was dressed in shorts and overalls with an old white (stained) t-shirt on, and was staring at the blond with disappointment on his face.  
“I can buy you another if it bothers you so much.” The blond stood up and walked over to the ladder, looking down it. “It didn’t even break.”  
“Yeah it did Ruben!” The dark haired boy stood up and rushed over making Sebastian back up a little bit, and then looked down and frowned. “It’s missing a wheel.”  
“Alright Seb, so it’s wheel is gone. Find it and we can glue it back on.”  
“I don’t know why I listen to you sometimes. It won’t work...” The two boys vanished and Sebastian backed up into a bookcase, shaking his head.  
“No, no. I knew that name was familiar... Fuck this place.” Sebastian climbed down the ladder and rushed out of the library, heading straight to the two sets of stairs. “Ruben, Ruvik... Fuck... No no, you’re dead!” Sebastian shouted into the air at nobody. “You’re fucking with my head and you’re dead!” Sebastian shook his head and stumbled to a different room, trying to forget about everything he just remembered.  
His friendship with a man named Ruben, god how in the world could he forget it? What made him forget? He couldn’t remember, but he felt a pain in the back of his head telling him that he was forgetting something very important. “Fuck it.” Sebastian made his way down the long halls looking for anything to help him get the fuck out of this place, when he heard something all too familiar to him coming from a room. Sebastian bit his lip and slowly opened the door, knowing exactly what he was going to witness again.  
“Ruben... Am I hurting you?” Sebastian made his way over to the bed, of course seeing him and Ruvik together, their lower bodies covered by a blanket to hide what they were doing.  
“A little...” Ruvik gripped Sebastian’s hair and let out a groan.  
“Then I should stop.” Sebastian shifted a little but Ruvik shook his head, running his fingers down from Sebastian’s neck to his cheek then leaning up to press their lips together.  
“Don’t...” He whispered. “I trust you... I need you...” The memory hit Sebastian like a fucking brick, and it seemed the more he remembered the longer it went on.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Sebastian kissed Ruvik’s head, it was still a time before the fucking psycho had cut into his own head and he was only burned. Ruvik smiled, he never smiled, and pressed against Sebastian, nipping his neck and moving up to his ear. The light kisses and bites gave Sebastian all the answer he needed to keep moving inside of his lover, holding him close and doing his best to keep from hurting him.  
“Seb...” Ruvik kissed him, the both of them closing their eyes and Sebastian moving, the bed creaking softly at his movements.  
Sebastian couldn’t take the sight anymore and quickly turned away from it, closing his eyes and covering his ears. “Stop it, stop it! God damn it STOP IT!” Sebastian listened for anything else, and when he didn’t hear anything he uncovered his ears and let out a sigh.  
Sebastian rubbed his temples and froze as he heard piano music in the other room. He had to go look, he had to see what was going on. Making his way to the piano music, he kicked open the door to see what he feared. Ruvik, sitting at a piano as young adult, bandages on his face and still dressed neatly, and Sebastian was with him again. Only now, a tension was settled in the air that Sebastian could feel, even though it was only a memory.   
“Ruben, this is getting out of hand.” God, Sebastian cringed a little as this memory slowly came back to him, making him remember. “I’m going to become a detective soon Ruben, and if they get a case about you then I can’t do anything for you anymore, I’ll have to take it and then what?”  
“Say it’s no big deal...” Ruvik closed his eyes as he kept playing. “And don’t call me Ruben anymore, call me-“  
“Ruvik, I know.” The memory of Sebastian rubbed his eyes and leaned on the piano which made Ruvik stop. “We’ve been friends since we were young, but I can’t stop you from getting arrested. I never approved of you doing this on animals but I’d rather you slaughter a hundred pigs again than use another human.” Ruvik tensed at the word friends, probably remembering what Sebastian had just witnessed in the other room.  
“Humans are but a pawn Seb, we live to die.” Ruvik stood up and walked around the piano to the younger Sebastian. “I think it’s unfair, but if I can unlock the secrets of the human brain could you imagine? Maybe I can unlock the secrets to immortality, would you like that Seb?”  
“Ruvik... This is wrong... I don’t even know where to begin with how wrong it is. Immortality? Pawns? You’re getting out of control!” Sebastian grabbed Ruvik’s collar and gripped his shirt tightly, wrinkling it. “You’re a fucked up bastard, I just don’t know what you’re after or who.”  
“Sebastian, let go of my shirt. You’re getting it all wrinkled and Dr Jimenez will be here soon. I’d like to at least look okay.” Sebastian released Ruvik, who quickly fixed his shirt. “Thank you, now if you would be so kind as to get out.”  
“Ruvik, I still think you need help...” The memories faded and the real Sebastian stood, staring at the piano.  
“What the fuck...” Why and how did he forget all of this? It was so important but what happened to him? Being friends with Ruvik, having sex with Ruvik, and the fights with Ruvik. “Okay, you’re obviously listening to me and you know what happened... Why did I forget all of this?” A loud buzzing noise sounded around Sebastian, and the room shook before the floor beneath his feet melted and he fell through it. He landed on his feet, for once although it hurt his knee like a son of a bitch when he did. He looked around, a lab he was in a lab, and it sent a chill up his spine.  
“Let me go!” Sebastian spun around and saw Ruvik, and himself, only this time there was pure anger here. Sebastian was strapped to a chair, with an IV in his arm and Ruvik behind him, holding a tape recorder.  
“Subject 14, male, 29, Caucasian...” Ruvik circled Sebastian and frowned, obviously nervous. “The memory portion of the brain, a portion I haven’t looked at on anyone else.” Ruvik set the tape recorder down but kept talking as he walked over to a table and grabbed a pair of gloves and a needle. “I’ll be doing this with no anesthesia and without cutting him open. It will be risky, and when it works it will be worth it.”  
Sebastian watched, as Ruvik picked up a small drill, drilled a hole in the side of his head, and then inserted the into his head, goddamn it he could feel that fucking pain again. Listening to himself screaming again even as Ruvik continued to talk to himself, talking about what he was doing calmly as if it was no big deal.  
“Sebastian, do you know who I am?”  
“Ruvik, you’re a sick fucking-“ Ruvik moved the needle again and grabbed another from his pocket, inserting that into his brain near the other one. The memory of Sebastian screamed again, while Sebastian himself doubled over and vomited at the sight, he could feel the pain in his head and brain.  
“Do you know me?”  
“Ruben... Right? Ruben?” Ruvik muttered and moved the needle again, then swirled it a little which sent jolts of pain throughout Sebastian’s body.  
“Do...” This time Ruvik seemed to not want to ask the question, he seemed afraid of how Sebastian would answer but he asked again. “Do you know who I am?” The memory of Sebastian blinked a few times and looked around with his eyes.  
“No...” He answered sincerely. “What...”  
“Don’t speak.” Ruvik kept the needles in place and pulled a syringe from his pocket, and injected something into the IV going into Sebastian’s arm. “This is a dream, it’s time to wake up.”  
“A dream... This seems like a dream...” The memories vanished and Sebastian sat on the ground, curling up a little.  
“You did that for me right?” Sebastian asked, hoping Ruvik would hear him. “You didn’t want me to get caught up in your shit... I should thank you...” Sebastian looked up, seeing Ruvik in front of him. “But I can’t thank you, I just can’t find it in myself to thank you... I should have arrested you all those years ago.”  
“I shouldn’t have let you go.” Ruvik looked down at Sebastian, a scowl on his face. “I knew it would hurt to lose you… You were the only one who could stand to look at me. The scars, the murders, experiments.”  
“You fucked your life up Ruvik, I didn’t do shit. I didn’t even…”  
“I can bring your memories back.” Sebastian gave him a skeptical look. “Of us… I taught myself to take away and return memories. And now here, I could do it in a flash.”  
“Why?”  
“So you could tell me what you’d actually have done. Could you arrest me with those memories?”  
“I could do whatever the fuck I wanted!”  
“Could you?” The room shook and Sebastian cringed, flashes of different memories were sent through his brain and for each one he felt something   
Ruviks disappearance. Frustration. When he found Ruvik again. Happiness. When they confessed to each other their feelings. Love. When they slept together. Pleasure. And then when Sebastian bad found out Ruvik was a murderer. Betrayal.   
“Would you have arrested me?” Ruvik asked, his facial expression blank.  
“I couldn’t…” Sebastian admitted. “If I had tried then… I loved you Ruvik. When you finally told me you felt the same I… Even after I found out you were a murderer I couldn’t stay away… I would have done anything to keep you safe.” Sebastian stood up and leaned on the wall. “I would have hated myself if you were taken away… I couldn’t do it.”  
“I have missed you Seb.” Ruvik stepped closer and put his hands on Sebastian’s cheeks, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. It was a kiss that sent things throughout Sebastian’s body, and gave him his memories back.   
Little kids, teenagers, young adults, adults. The memories were all there. Sadness, anger, pleasure, pain. It was there. Every memory he forgot about him and Ruvik, every feeling, every touch. It all came back and hit him, but most importantly it filled that hole in himself. A hole that was there even when he married Myra, she couldn’t fill it completely.  
Sebastian groaned and leaned into the kiss, deepening it as he kept remembering.  
“Ruben!” A child’s voice, the sound of laughter and sadness. “Ruben...” A deeper voice, with a low sound of pleasure in it. “Ruvik.” An adults voice, filled with frustration. “Ruvik!” A deep adult voice, filled with pain and sorrow.  
“Oh how I’ve missed you.” Ruvik stroked Sebastians cheek before he collapsed to his knees, breathing hard and shaking. “The process is painful isn’t it?” Ruvik knelt down by Sebastian and pushed his hair back, smiling at him. “I didn’t want you to go through so much pain but… Considering the circumstances…”  
“You’re… Such a fucking asshole…” Sebastian reached out to Ruvik, putting a hand on his neck.  
“Haven’t you realized Sebastian?” Ruvik kissed Sebastians forehead softly. “You need me just as much as I need you.”  
“I don’t…” Sebastian stood up, still shaking and his entire body feeling like jelly. “I don’t need anyone.”  
“You’re a broken man.” Ruvik pushed Sebastian back into the wall, making him grunt. “And I missed our time together. All of it… I should never have rid of your memories, they’re such precious things.” Ruvik pressed his lips go Sebastians neck, and felt him shudder. “Why don’t we make more?”  
“Ruvik… What we had… It was in the past. I can’t-“ He stopped when he felt Ruviks groin rubbing against his, grinding on him. “Fuck.”  
“Treat me right, Castellanos. The way you did all those years ago.” Ruviks hands snaked up and down Sebastians chest, rubbing it through the cloth. “I would love it.” Sebastian looked away from Ruvik and clenched his fist, making Ruvik tense. “Fine. Not here at least.” The scenery changed again and Sebastian fell back, landing on a bed.  
“Ruvik I can’t do this.” Ruvik crawled on top of Sebastian, kissing his neck and grinding against him. “I have a wife.”  
“Who’s missing. Or just left you. I wouldn’t leave you.” Ruvik reached up, tearing Sebastian’s vest and shirt open, running his hands down the mans chest. “My how you’ve grown.” Ruvik muttered, tracing a scar across Sebastian’s chest, which sent a shiver down the older man’s spine.  
He missed this, Sebastian really did miss this. But it was wrong on so many levels considering the circumstances. “Fuck, Ruvik just hang on.” Sebastian reached forwards, grabbing Ruvik’s shoulders and harshly pushing him up. “I can’t do this.”  
“Don’t tell me you don’t want this, I can see it in your eyes you know, and your mind is-“  
“I know Ruvik. I know.” Sebastian looked up at Ruvik and gripped his shoulders tighter. “I want this, I want this a lot more than I’m showing, but I can’t do it. I have a wife, missing or not she’s still my wife.”  
“She’s not, not anymore.” Ruvik leaned forwards, pressing his forehead to Sebastians and frowning. “She couldn’t appreciate what she had, let it slip past her like you were nothing.” Ruvik kissed Sebastian again, rougher this time. “I let it slip past as well. But I won’t let you go again, you’re mine Seb.” Ruvik pressed his lips against Sebastian’s with more desperation, wrapping his arms around the older man and groaning into the kiss.  
The sight of it all was sending Sebastian over the edge, and he could feel his cock straining against his zipper as Ruvik pressed their hips together again. Sebastian closed his eyes, cupping his hands on Ruvik’s jaw and cheeks, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Their teeth hit for a second, making Sebastian groan and push his tongue forwards, seeking out Ruvik’s.  
Ruvik moaned into the kiss, removing his arms from around Sebastian only to reach between the mans legs and undo his belt, which made Sebastian buck his hips a bit against Ruvik’s. Ruvik let out a quiet moan, eagerly removing the detectives pants then pressing their hips together again. Sebastian opened his eyes, breaking the kiss and moving his hands from Ruvik’s cheeks down to his shoulders, sliding the tattered robe off of him. Ruvik seemed to tense up for a moment, then relaxing when Sebastian leaned forwards and kissed one of his scars.  
“Do they still hurt?” Ruvik shook his head, arching his back as Sebastian kissed down his burns.  
“No. No more at least. So you don’t have to worry about hurting me.” Sebastian pulled Ruvik closer, closing the distance between them and kissing his neck. “A- although I can still feel things.” Ruvik shuddered as he felt Sebastians breath on his neck.  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” Sebastian gently reached to pull Ruviks pants off, carefully but quickly getting them off of him and discarding them to the side. Ruviks body tingled with excitement when Sebastian reached around behind him, rubbing his ass and groaning against him.  
“Fuck me Castellanos.” Ruvik growled into his ear, making Sebastians cock twitch.  
“Alright relax, I just want to-“ Sebastian reached behind Ruvik, rubbing a finger on his entrance, Ruvik squirming as he did so.  
“Its my head, I can easily do that without you needing to-“ Ruvik was cut off as Sebastians finger carefully made its way inside of him. “Needing to do this.” Ruvik finished his sentence, gnawing his lip and rocking his hips.  
“Well if you can, why don’t you?” Sebastian kissed Ruviks neck again, moving his finger inside of Ruvik. “It’ll be easier to do anything if-“  
“I know. Shut up.” Ruvik tried sounding like he still had the upper hand, but his voice was cracking a little. Sebastian went to say something but stopped when he suddenly felt two of his other fingers wet, rubbing them together told him it was lubricant. “Don’t just stop.” Ruvik warned, groaning when Sebastian arched a finger inside of him.  
“Patience.” Sebastian kissed Ruvik, using his free hand to pull him close and then slipping his other finger inside of Ruvik, carefully easing into there. “You need to relax Ruvik.” Sebastian kept moving his fingers, scissoring him open and stretching him. “Maybe a different position.” Sebastian moved, carefully so his fingers barely slipped from the other man, shifting so Ruvik was on his back while Sebastian hovered above him.  
As Sebastian continued to stretch and finger Ruvik, Ruvik reached between Sebastians legs, grabbing his cock and stroking it. Sebastians hips bucked in response to the sudden feeling, and he could feel his cock being coated before Ruviks hands pulled away, his arms returning back around his shoulders to pull him close. Sebastian kisses Ruviks neck and chest, inserting the third finger coated in lubricant. The feeling of being stretched so far made Ruvik whimper, biting Sebastians neck in a plead for him to be fucked.  
“Fuck.” Sebastian pulled his fingers out, making sure to rub at one of Ruviks sensitive spots before removing them entirely. He could still remember, after all this time, which places would make Ruvik squirm underneath of him.  
“Hurry up.” Ruvik almost whined in his ear, giving it a soft bite. Sebastian nodded, pushing his hips forwards as he began to penetrate Ruvik. Both of them seemed to tense for a moment, Sebastian pausing to kiss Ruviks cheek and neck so he could relax before he moved deeper. Ruviks back arched, he removed his arms from around Sebastian and gripped the bed sheets.  
“You alright?” Sebastian gave Ruviks neck another kiss and he nodded.  
“You care too much, but yes I’m fine.” Ruvik moved his head, kissing Sebastian and smiling at him. “You can continue.” Sebastian nodded, moving his hips and pushing deeper into Ruvik, making him gasp and moan, turning his head away from Sebastian as his face grew hot.  
Once Sebastian was fully inside of Ruvik, he pressed his body against Ruviks colder one, reaching up and holding his hand. Ruvik looked at him, reaching up and tugging his hair. “Seb-“ His voice cracked out Sebastians nickname, making him cringe. Sebastian looked at him, locking their eyes for a moment before Ruvik had to look away and he began to move his hips. He moved at a moderate pace, making sure Ruvik could feel every movement, making sure Ruvik was squirming beneath him at the slow pace and the pleasure. “Harder.” Ruvik moaned out. “Do me harder.” Sebastian complied, moving harder and hitting him deeper. Ruvik cried out at the feeling, gripping Sebastians hand that still held his, and moving his legs so Sebastian hit one of his sensitive spots.  
“Ruvik.” Sebastian used his other hand to move Ruviks head, making him look at him. “Look at me.” Ruvik shook his head, biting his lip when Sebastian bucked his hips roughly. “Look at me.” Sebastian kissed Ruviks cheek, turning his head again and locking their eyes together. “There we go.” Sebastian smiled, stroking his hand down Ruviks cheek and continuing his normal pace inside of Ruvik.  
Ruvik felt he would die of embarrassment, if he wasn’t already dead of course. The way Sebastian touched him so gently, the way their fingers locked together, the feeling of Sebastian filling him completely. His body felt hog, tingling at the feeling. And now their eyes were locked, the urge to turn away was overwhelming him, but the emotion that waved over him as Sebastian looked into his eyes was even greater than his embarrassment. He reached up, pulling Sebastian down and kissing him again, wrapping his legs around Sebastians hips and moaning into the kiss. He wanted Sebastian to feel as he did, the feeling of being loved again, the feeling of pleasure, everything. Be wanted to share it all with Sebastian, he was-  
“You’re mine.” Ruvik said as he broke the kiss. “You’re all mine.” Sebastian barely bat an eye at the comment, instead pressing his forehead to Ruviks and nodding.  
“I’m all yours.” Sebastian responded, pushing again deeply into Ruvik, who tensed around him. The feeling made Sebastian shudder, his climax creeping up on him.  
“Sebastian.” Ruvik whined his name, arching his back as he felt close to his climax as well. “Don’t let me go.” Sebastian raised his brow at the sudden comment, but smiles, wrapping his arms around Ruvik and holding him close. Ruvik hugged Sebastian, running his nails across his back and shoulder, digging them into his side’s.  
With the feeling of nails across his body, holding Ruvik close like this, listening to his gasps and moans, he felt his heart racing. This was who he loved. Ruvik. Ruvik was the person he always loved, the person he wanted, the one he needed. “I’m close.” Ruviks voice snapped him out of his thought and he smiled, moving his hips more and hitting the same spot inside of Ruvik again. Ruvik gasped, clawing down his back and sinking his teeth into Sebastians neck. “Sebastian.” Ruvik said his name, tilting his head back and tensing up as his climax hit and he came, spraying cum on his and Sebastians chests. Sebastian felt Ruvik clenching down on him, and he let out a low groan before releasing inside of Ruvik, hearing him whimper when he did.  
Ruvik laid back, hitting the bed and breathing heavily and trembling. Sebastian pressed his face into Ruviks neck, kissing it softly while they rode out their orgasms.  
“I missed you.” Sebastian muttered, shifting to lay down beside Ruvik without having to pull out. Ruvik reached up, running his fingers through Sebastians hair, smiling.  
“I knew you would.” Ruvik kissed Sebastians cheek. “You need rest.”  
“You’ll leave if I do.” Ruvik frowned, shaking his head.  
“I’ll be back before you to wake up.” Ruvik kissed Sebastian again. “Now close your eyes, you’re safe here. I promise.” Sebastian held Ruviks hand, letting it go only after he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. “You’re safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Proud of this, I wonder if I can get a second part out. Let me know what you think!


End file.
